Remember when you saved my Life?
by Etom
Summary: It only has like 15 chapters. I am gunna post 2 at a time now. Then I'm starting a new Jemma. This is very intense about Emma and Jay
1. Its all Downhill from here

Where did I put my sweatshirt!" I said in frustration. As I walk into my closet I hear footsteps above my head.  
Spike:" Em, we need to talk about this. I know you are upset but Em, please just talk to me."  
Great she just had to bring it up again. I had finally gotten through an hour without crying, and she had to bring it up again. As I grabbed my sweatshirt and started dragging my chair to my window she came down my stairs.  
Spike: "Em, we had to do it. It was the best for all of us."  
Emma: "OH so having Jack grow up without a father is best for him! First you had to take me away from my real dad and now your taking my step dad!" I said as a single tear feel down my cheek. I stood up from my bed and ran upstairs. S_he can't make me stay here. _

As soon as I slammed the front door behind me, I didn't know where to go. I started walking down the steps. Every step I took, one more tear crept out of my eyes and down my face. Before I knew it I was at the park walking towards my worse nightmare.

Jay: "Green peace, what's wrong? Did Hatzilakos reject your idea to send money to the environmental club?"  
Emma: "Leave me alone Jay."  
Jay: (with concern in his voice.)" No Emma, really what happened? I know I'm not exactly your best friend," he said as sympathetic as he could." But I want to help."  
Emma (crying more then ever): "Enless you can change the past, you can't help."  
Jay grabbed her and held her. She started crying into his chest.  
Jay (rubbing her head while he talks): "Em, shhh tell me everything. I want to make you happy."  
I looked up at him and I felt safe. Everything else just seemed to disappear. _Jay, he's gone. He left.  
_

Jay: "Where's Simspson?" He said as he let me out of his arms. As his grip onmeloosened, I felt the world coming back.  
Emma: "He left...he left us. He didn't even say goodbye to me! (more tears coming down my face) All he said was 'I'll see you later Em.' I don't want to go back to Degrassi.  
Jay:" Gree-Emma, you can't avoid him. Maybe there was a reason they split up. Maybe they just needed to be apart."  
Emma:" yeah I hope so."

(Next Day)  
As I walked out of the shower I could tell my mom wanted to talk to me. save it.  
"What am I going to wear..." I asked myself as my cell phone rang.  
"hello?"  
"Hey gree-Emma, its jay."  
Emma:" I could kind of tell. What's up?"  
Jay:" Well I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school. I mean that way you can like ditch talking to your mom and you don't have to talk to Simpson."  
Wow that's really sweet. I always knew Jay had a soft side. I think I'm finally over Sean now.  
Emma:" Yeah Jay i would love that. thanks"  
Jay:" Alright I'll come get you in like 10 bye" with that he hung up. I always thought that getting over Sean would be hard, but now that Jay is here for me...maybe its not as hard as I thought.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans that had rips in them, and a green Hollister shirt that said "Let The Sun Shine" with a rainbow on it. It was nothing fancy, but it was comfortable. On my way upstairs I grabbed my new roxy hoodie.  
I waited outside for Jay on the step when my mom came outside.

Spike:" Em, please just let me talk. Archie and I had been fighting for a while and when he got sick we just kind of pushed it off for a while. Now that he is better, we realized that we had to do it. We aren't going to get a divorce, we are just separated." The whole time she was talking to me I wished Jay would show up. When she saw that I had no interest in what she said, she walked back inside. As the door shut a lonely tear feel down my face.

"Emma, what did I tell you about crying!"  
Emma:" Um, nothing Jay.." I said thinking back to yesterday.  
Jay:" Oh well, don't it makes me sad."  
Emma: "haha Jay Hogart sad? I'd love to see that "  
Jay:" Well at least it got you to smile, come on this is the one time I don't want to be late. And besides my friend needs to talk to her step-dad."  
the smile was wiped from my face.  
Emma:" 1. Is that what you call people you give an STD to? friends? and 2. I'm not going to talk to him. There is no way, and you can't make me." Little did I know, he could make me.

Jay: "Your going to talk to him" He said as he pushed me into the MI room and closed the door. He was holding the handle from the outside so I couldn't open the door.

Archie:" Em..." he said taking very slow cautious steps." I know that I'm not exactly your favorite person right now but.." "You cheated on her! While she was busy with Jack! And then you just walked out! How could you do this!" I said interrupting his sentence.

I guess Jay had heard me yelling at him and let go of the door. I ran right out of the room crying. The first place I thought I could run to was the girls bathroom.

Jay:" Emma, where are you?" he said as his footsteps grew nearer and nearer to the stall I was hiding in.  
Emma: "Jay your not supposed to be in here, its the GIRLS room. Girl being the key word." I guess he could tell I had been crying because he held me close again. And once again everything around me disappeared.

Jay:" Emma, even though Alex will think otherwise, I will always be your friend. If you need a place to run to, you can always come to my place. You can stay there as long as you need." Alex? He's still with Alex! I couldn't believe it. He was so kind and thoughtful to me, I thought he liked me.  
Emma: "Thanks, um you better leave before you get in trouble for being in here."

Once Jay left the room I felt horrible. I needed something. I needed to do something. I needed to tell someone. _Jay I love you_

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Jay or keep it to myself? Should I let Mr. Simpson talk and try to explain things? Or should I keep ignoring him? Should I finally take Jess up on her offer? Or should I take Sammy's advice?

All I know is I need to talk to Jess...

Emma: "Jess, do you remember what you told me about? And how you would just get me anything I wanted, no questions asked?"  
Jess:" Oh...so you want them now." she said with a sly look on her face. "After you told me that they are bad for you and that I should flush them down the toilet before I get busted?"  
Emma:" Jess, just give them to me!" Jess finally gave up. She handed me a glasses case that was filled with and .  
Jess:" Don't go all Ellie or Amy on me now."

(this is Wednesday, it all started on Monday)

Inside were about 15 vicoden pills and some exacto knives. I looked at my new treasure, thanked Jess, and walked away still looking at my stash.

As I was walking by my locker, Jay grabbed my arm. I quickly closed the case and stuffed it in my bag.  
Jay:" I didn't know you wore glasses."  
Emma:" Yeah, well I look like an idiot in them." I said lying. It hurt to lie to him. I wanted to tell him exactly what was in the case and what I was going to use them for.  
Jay:" Em, do you want to come to the Dot with Alex and I later?" I really wanted to go, but I had to get rid of my stash before someone finds them  
Emma: "I have to go home and talk to my mom. I'm finally ready." Another lie. Why did I have to lie to him? I loved him.

It was after lunch and I grabbed my bag. This was it I had to do it now. As I walked down the hallway, I could feel eyes watching me. As I turned the corner, Rick's image appered. I started to re-live the scene. This it the first time I have walked by here. I soon felt my eyes starting to water so I ran to the bathroom. _I had to do it...now. _

I pulled out the treasure and took the knife. I held it to my arm as Sammy walked in.  
Sammy:" Eww look at my hair. Em... No Em, you can't! Em please no don't!" she said as she walked toward me. "I will tell Jay. Don't do it Em, don't make me get Jay!"  
Emma:" Get him I don't care!"  
Sammy: "I'm leaving!" she started walking backwards to the door watching my hands and exactly what they were doing.  
Emma: "Fine, go!" She turned and ran out of the bathroom.  
_I only have a few minutes before she comes back_. I filled a small paper cup with water and had the pills in my other hand. I looked at myself in the mirror. Is this really what I want to do? Just as I was moving my hand toward my mouth, I heard the keys in Jay's pocket jingle. I knew he was running toward me. I quickly put them in my mouth right as he came in.  
He ran over to me and stuck his fingers in my mouth.

Jay: "EMMA! How could you do this! This is so stupid! YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" he said when he was searching my mouth. Once he found all of them he dropped them in the toilet and flushed.

Emma: "Jay..." I said with my head hung low. "Thanks."  
Jay turned to look at me. We had been sitting in the park for about 3 hours. We left school right after the incident. No one had said a word, until now.  
Jay: "Emma, I just couldn't let you do that." he grabbed my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. I laid my head upon his shoulder, and once again everything disappeared. I smiled a small smile, trying to hide it from Jay.  
Jay: "What got you so happy?" he said looking down, our fingers still locked. Was this it? Should I tell him how I feel? "Emma, look. Since Monday, I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I told Alex." a frown and angry look swept across my face." I didn't tell her about your parents, I told her about you." my frown diapered and was replaced with confusion." Emma I really like you. I wouldn't have stopped you if I didn't."  
Emma: "Jay...I love you." I whispered so softly I barley even heard it.  
Jay:" What? Emma listen, I broke up with Alex so I could be here and help you. My parents got a divorce a long time ago. I want to help you through this, even if I have to spend every waking moment with you." _Jay, you are sooo sweet, and sooo mine_.


	2. The one person thats here for me

Emma:"Jay, thanks. I'm ready to go home. I'm really tired."  
Jay:"Alright, but you promise you won't do anything that you will be too ashamed of to tell me about tomorrow?" he said looking down at me. Right as I had opened my mouth, he grabbed my backpack.  
Emma:"What are you doing!" I said looking at him as if he had 3 heads.   
Jay:"I'm protecting you."  
Emma:"How?"   
Jay:" I'm taking everything sharp out of your back pack." I knew that even if I argued, I wouldn't win. So I gave up.

We were in his car, when I noticed we were going the wrong way.   
Emma:"Jay, my house is the other way."  
Jay:" I already told you before I want to spend every waking moment with you. SO you're coming home with me tonight."  
Emma:"haha, alright"  
We arrived at an apartment complex that had out-doro hall ways. He must have lived upstairs because he was headed for the stairs.  
Jay:" Here we are...umm I'm going to run upstairs and make sure there isn't any like gross stuff lying around. Stay down here.I'll be back in like 5 minutes." I was kind of confused of what might be up there, but I stayed down stairs like he told me to.

Jays POV

As I walked upstairs I looked down and saw a helpless beautiful girl. _Wow she looks like an angel ._As I pulled out my keys to my apartment I heard something inside. I opend the door to find..."ALEX!"

Jay:"Alex, how did you get in here!"  
Alex:"OH come on Jay, its not that hard to break into your house." I looked around and saw 4 empty beer cans. She's drunk  
Alex:"Jay I've wanted you before, but never this badly."  
Jay:_How do I get her out of here without Emma seeing_?"TOWERZ!" (Towerz lives next door to him)  
(On the phone)  
Jay:"Towerz, Alex is drunk and I need to get her out of my apartment."   
Towerz:"ok..."  
Jay:" That means she's going over to yours."  
Towerz:" ok..."  
and we hung up. I carefully snuck Alex out of my room and into Towerz. Once he closed the door I walked back inside my apartment and cleaned up a little. I then headed towards the car.

Jay:"Sorry I'm late, where are you? Emma? OMG EMMA!"

Emma: "Did I scare you?"  
Jay:" Uhh yeah."  
(An ambulance comes towards Jay's house.)  
Ambulance Driver (AD):" Where's Alex?" before I could answer he runs upstairs with the stretcher. Emma climbs out of the tree, "what's going on?"   
Jay:"I don't know" Seconds later Alex is spread out on the stretcher, while the men try to get her heart beating.

**On an all new Webisode of Degrassi...**

What if you couldn't turn back?  
(Alex in the hospital with tubes and wires connected to her)  
Alex:"Jay, I'm so..."( a long beep from the heartmonitor)  
**Who will he run to? Will the one person he trust be heartbroken forever? **  
Emma:"Jay talk to me! Tell me what happened!"  
Jay:" She died in my arms Emma! OK! Happy! The one person I loved died in my arms!"  
(Emma has a single tear run down her face)  
Emma:"The only one you loved?" (and runs away)

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi **


	3. Why wont he talk to me?

**Jays POV (still) **

Jay:"Can I go with her? Please, I everything about her."  
AD:"Um, yeah alright, get in and sit down."  
Jay:"Emma, go upstairs and stay there. I'll call Towerz later and have him drive you to the hospital." I said as i climbed into the abulance.  
Emma:"I LOVE YOU JAY" she screamed as loud as she could. But the doors closed before I could answer. _I love you too Emma _

AD:"We have to pump her stomach. Stay here while I get the emergency pump."   
(Alex has a whole bunch of tubes and wires connected to her)   
Alex:"Jay I'm so..." (A long beep from teh heartmonitor)  
Jay:"Alex? Alex stop playing around with me. Wake up (tears starting to form in my eyes) Wake up" I said almost wispering.  
AD:"I'm sorry but she's gone. Frank, no need to rush any more."

**Emma's POV **

I have to get to the hospital  
Emma:"Towerz, can you drive me to the hospital?"  
Towerz:"Why you in labour with Jay's kid? haha I crack myself up."  
Emma:"Just get in the car!"

Jay was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when I came sprinting in.  
Emma:" Jay is she ok?" I said, still out of breath. Jay stood up, looked down at me and walked out of the hospital.

Emma:"Jay? Jay wait up" We were both standing in a grassy island infront of the hospital._ Why isn't he talking to me? _  
Emma:"Jay?" Everytime I said his name he seemed to be walking faster adn faster.

Emma:"Jay talk to me! Tell me what happened!"  
Jay:"She died in my arms Emma. OK? Happy! The one person I loved died in my arms!" He said turning around and looking at me. Tears slowly falling out of his eyes. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
(Emma has a single tear run down her face)  
Emma:" The only one you loved?" I said as I turned to run. I knew that he was upset, but I told him I loved him. And to hear that the only person he loved was Alex, it just broke my heart.  
Jay:"Emma..wait!"   
Emma:"Why Jay, so you can tell me how much you loved Alex? I mean, I know that she just died, and I'm sorry, but I told you I loved you. And you just told me you loved Alex."  
Jay:"Emma, I never said she was the only one I loved. Emma I love you! Honest. But please, just let me deal with this first." He said chasing after me "Emma, please stop and look at me!" I turned around to see him kneeling on the grass with a tear down his cheek and a neckalce in his hands. "Emma, just let me get through this." he said handing me the necklace.  
Emma:"What's this for?" I asked totally confused.  
Jay:"It was for not dieing. I don't think I would be standing here right now if you had died too."  
Emma:"Jay.." I started to take a step towards him as he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jay, I love you. And I am really sorry that Alex had to die, but at least she passed with you holding her." I wispered in his ear. Jay picked me up and started twirling me around.  
Jay:"Emma, I'm soo happy you are here right now."

**Both's POV **

Everything around us started to disappear. As a little rain started to hit our heads, we leaned in for a kiss. _This is perfect!_

**On an all new Webisode of Degrassi...**

Is Jay really over Alex's death, or is it all a desprete cry for help? 

Jay:"Emma, come on I love you lets go!  
Emma:"Jay, I love you too. But I can't just leave and get married to you!  
Jay:"FINE!"   
(Jay drives off, looks back at Emmahe sticks his head out of the window, then runs a red light.)

**Will Emma have an unexpected visit from her past? **

Emma:"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
:"Emma, I drove all this way to be with you, and your pushing me away?"  
Emma:"LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!"

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi.**


	4. Jay I'm here for you

It had been a week since Alex had passed.I went to her funeral with Jay. Even though she wasn't my best friend, I still cared about her. She had an open cascet(sp?) funeral. Jay held my hand as we walked up the center of the church.  
Jay:"Emma, I can't do this.." he said starting to turn away.  
Emma:"Jay, I'm here, and plus Alex would want you to be here." Jay took a long breathe, and started to walk again. We had gotten to where she lay. Her short black hair was brushed neatly and her hands were folded tightly in front of her waist. It seemed as if she were snow white. She had the pail skin and the beautiful hair. I looked over at Jay, as he finally broke down.   
Jay:"I'm sorry Alex, I can't do this. Emma I have to go. I'm sorry" he said with tears rolling down his cheeks. I decided to let him run. I could take the bus home. _Jay, I'm here for you _

(next day)  
Spike:"Emma, can you come home after school today, I need help with Jack. Please?" I had gotten over her problems with snake. She sat me down and we laughed, cried, and even sat in silence for about 4 hours. Even though I still don't understand why they did it, I know it was for the best.  
Emma:"Um, yeah, but I have to talk to Jay. We havn't talked since the funeral."   
Spike:"Emma, just bring him over when you come home. I can trust you two alone right?"  
Emma:"haha yeah mom." 

I closed the door, adjusted my backpack on my shoulders, and headed to school.  
:"Howdy stranger!"  
I turned around to see "SEAAN!"  
Sean:"In the flesh. How have you been?" he said wrapping his arms around me. Ever since he left Degrassi, he didn't keep in touch with anyone, not even Jay. I was kinda P.O.ed about that, but I wasn't going to interfer with his visit.  
Emma:"Sean, why are you here? and how long are you staying?"  
Sean:"What Emma, you don't want to see me anymore?" he said giving me a sly smile. _Wow I hate that smile_  
Emma:"Just answer my questions Sean." I said getting bored with him. I turned around and started walking towards school. I wasn't going to let something so worthless as him make me late.  
Sean:"Well, I was thinking...'Sean, why don't you move back to Degrassi? That way you could be near the one girl in your life that you will never stop loving." He said grabbing my arm and trying to kiss me.  
Emma:"(pushing his head away with my hand) Sean, I'm sorry, but I moved on. After you left, I realized that you are nothing to me any more. I'm with Jay now. Sorry your too late."  
Sean:"Emma, can't you just let me re-do everything?"  
Emma:"Sean, I've given you enough re-do's in your life. This time, I'm re-doing my life, not yours." With that I walked into the school. Safe

I hadn't seen Jay all day at school and I was getting worried. During lunch I went into the hall to try and call him...  
(on the phone)  
Jay(in a really tierd and sad vioce):"Hello?  
Emma:"Hey, um where are you? I'm kinda getting worried."  
Jay:"Emma, I'm fine. Just meet me outside of school when its over. ok?"  
Emma(really confused):"Ok, oh guess whos back... back again."   
Jay:"Sean, yeah I know. He told me all about your happy conversation. Thanks for not leaving with him."  
Emma:"I could never leave you. Alright, I'm kinda hungry so I'll see you after school"  
Jay:"Bye I love you"  
Emma:"Love you too." we hung up.

I was waiting on the steps of the school for Jay to show up.  
"Guess who" A smile spread across my face as I turned around and kissed Jay.  
Emma:"Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"  
Jay:"Emma I love you! Come on lets leave." he said pulling my arm. "Emma come on I ove you, lets go!"  
Emma:"Jay I love you too, but I can't just leave and get married to you!"  
Jay:"FINE!"   
(Jay drives off, looks back at Emmahe sticks his head out of the window, then runs a red light.)  
Emma:"So much for him helping me babysit." Is he doing all of this because Alex is gone?  
Sean:"Hey Emma."  
Emma:"LEAVE ME ALONE!   
Sean:"Emma, I drove all this way to see you and, your pushing me away?"  
Emma:"LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!" 

**On an all new Webisode of Degrassi...**

Will Jay finally tell Emma how he feels?

Jay:"Emma, Alex was like a sister to me. When she started drinking, I did too." he said with a tear in his eye."I haven't ever told anyone this, but she was like the only family I had."  
Emma:"Jay, I'm here for you." (hugging him tightly as he cries on her shoulder)   
**  
Will Emma let Jay have her? **

Emma:"Jay I love you. I will be here with you, forever."  
(Jay pushes her against a wall and they start to kiss, then start to make out.)

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi**


	5. Love can last through anything

I was really worried about Jay. I called his house 5 times and left 4 messages. I even called his cell phone (he stole it) and left 6 more messages. I didn't want him to get in trouble, or worse, I didn't want him to die.

I was watching spongebob when my cell phoen rang.  
(on the phone)  
Emma:"Hello?"  
Jay:"Emma, I'm sorry. just when you said no, I felt like you didn't love me. And I ran."   
Emma:"Jay, I will always love you, but I'm 16! I can't get married now. I don't want to end up getting pregnant and then become a mini version of my mother!"  
Jay:"oh, well I guess I understand..." he said with sadness in his vioce.  
Emma:"Jay, where are you?"  
Jay:"umm nowhere. I gotta go. bye Emma"   
and he hung up.  
I had a feeling of where he was...

I walked into the cemetary to see Jay sitting and crying next to Alex'a grave.  
Emma:"Those are beautiful roses you brought." I said as I slowly inched towards him.  
Jay:"Emma, Alex was like a sister to me. When she started drinking, I did too." he said with a tear in his eye."I haven't ever told anyone this, but she was like the only family I had."  
Emma:"I always feel like a child around you. Jay, I know that I will never be able to take Alex's spot, but I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me everything. I want to be with you. And I want you to be with me."   
Jay:"Emma... I love you, honestly I do but..""No Jay, no buts. Either you come with me, or I'm leaving. For good." I said trying to convince him to come with me. We both stood up and walked towards his orange civic (I think thats the kind of car he has). I opend the driver's door and got in while Jay was standing next to the door very confused.  
Jay:"Emma, you don't have your license."  
Emma:"What's life if you dont take any chances?" Jay smiled and sat down in the car, in the passengers seat.

We arrived at a cheap hotel. The ugly green paint on the outside was chipping off and a man and his "women" were making out and then closed the curtians in the first room. In the balcony above that a drunk man stagered to his room opened the door, got slapped but his wife, and fell to the ground.  
Clerk:"Can I help you?"  
Emma:"We need a room..."  
Clerk:" 1 or 2 beds"  
Jay:" two ple..""No, we only need one." I said looking at him with a flirtasious(sp) smile.   
Clerk:"Alright here you go."

We walked up the stairs and opend the door next to the drunk mans room.  
Jay:"Emma, there are two of us. Not one, enless..OHHH..." he finally got it. I was defintily not feeling like a child now.  
Emma:"Jay I love you. I will be here with you, forever."  
(Jay pushes her against a wall and they start to kiss, then start to make out.)   
Jay:"Emma...kiss your just kiss doing this kiss because kiss of what kiss happend with kiss Alex." _What! _I stopped kissing him. _I'll show him what why I'm doing this.   
_Emma:" Jay, close your eyes." Jay did what he was told. I pushed him back on the bed and laid on top of him. "open" I was on top of him bitting my lip. I want you Jay, and I know you want me.

We woke up the next morning in the same hotel room. I looked around and saw a very small TV, a painting on the wall that had spray paint on it, a mirros with a crack running down the side and a hole in the wall where a mouse must have lived. _Eww, why did I sleep here? _  
Jay:"Morning.." he said with a smile.   
Emma:"Jay I'm sorry. I'm sorry I chickened out. I'm such a baby."  
Jay:"No, I'm happy you did. I wasn't ready either. Thanks." he said kissing my forehead. _Wow I love him!_

**On an all new Webisode of Degrassi...**

What will happen if Jay leaves?   
Jay:"Emma, they need me!"  
Emma:"NO JAY! I need you! Don't leave me (crying) Don't leave me (screaming)! JAY!"

**Will Emma fall to pieces? **  
Emma:"Jay's gone. I have no life. I have no reason to be living rigth now!" 

**Who will help Emma? **  
Sean:"Emma, don't tnink that way. Arn't I a good enough reason?"

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi.**


	6. DON'T LEAVE ME!

Here's a summary because I had wrote ti all out, but ym computer died, so heres mainly what hapend...

Emma trys to talk Jay into buying a cap and gown for graduation. Jay sasy no then walks away. Sean tells Emma that Jay isn't going to graduate. Emma is all confused and talks to jay. Jay gets mad at leaves. 3 Days later he comes back adn tells Emma himself that he's not going to graduate. He can't tell her why, but he just isn't going to. 4 Days later they are driving in his car and he tells Emma...

Jay:"Emma, I'm not gradutaing because I jioned the Army." They arive at the base and Emma starts crying.  
Emma:"No, you can't leave. They don't need you. They have enough people."  
Jay:"Emma, they need me!"  
Emma:"NO JAY! I need you! Stay with me! (crying) NO Don't leaveme (crying)Don't Leave me!( screaming) JAY!"  
_He didnt' even say I love you _  
Emma is upset and Sean calls her.  
He tells her that he wants to tell her something but she cuts him off and says...

Emma:"Jay's gone. I have no life. I have no reason to be living rigth now!"   
Sean:"Emma, don't tnink that way. Arn't I a good enough reason?"  
Emma:"Meet me at the Dot in an hour." 

The End.

**On an all new Webisode of Degrassi... **

Will Emma forget about Jay?   
Sean:"Emma, marry me."  
Emma:"YES!"

**What will happen when Emma finds Jay? **  
Emma:"I'm engaged..."  
Jay:" Oh so, you obviously didn't love me."

**Will Emma spill her feelings? **  
Emma:"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me! I waited for 7 years...and now its too late!"   
Jay:"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year"  
Emma:"You wrote me?"  
Jay:"Yes, It wasn't over. It still isn't over!" (The kiss like from the notebook)

**Does this remind you of The Notebook? **  
Emma:"Jay, this is just like my favorite movie."   
Jay:"I know."  
Emma:"Jay I love you."   
Jay:"I know."  
Emma:"Jay I can't live without you."  
Jay:"I know."

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi **


	7. The Notebook

It had been about 4 years( 4 years and 11 months to be exact) and I had been with Sean ever since Jay left. I still missed him and I still had dreams about him, but he wasn't comming home anytime soon. Sean satisfied my lonleyness, and he loved me. I felt like I could tell him any thing. He was the one person I could open up to and not feel like I would be judged. Sean and I had already been together so I knew all about him and he knew all about me. I felt like I was beging to love him again. But I didn't want to get hurt again.

Ema:"So Sean, where are we going tonight?"  
Sean:"I was thinking we could go to this party tonight. Want to?"  
Emma:"Um, sure why not."

At the party.  
A slow song comes on and Sean asked me to dance.  
Sean:"Wanna dance?"  
Emma:"Sure."   
We headed out to the dance floor adn I could tell Sean had something on his mind. I brushed it off and had fun dancing with him. When the song ended it was suddenly silent. Sean walked up to the stage adn grabbed the microphone.  
Sean:"Emma, marry me." he said holding out a ring that glisened from the reflections of the lights.  
Emma:"YES!" I screamed. A huge smile spread across Sean's face as he ran towards me. HE picked me up and twirled me around. I loved Sean. But I couldn't understand why I had just felt like Jay was holding me.

Sean adn I had been engaged for about 2 years when I heard the news. Jay was comming home.

I waited outside of the base for him. I didn't know why I was there. I just had to see him and talk to him.  
Jay:"Emma! You're hree! You waited for me! I guess you realyl did love me!"   
Emma:"I'm engaged..."  
Jay:"oh..so you obviously didn't love me." He said turning and walking towards his car.  
Emma:"Jay, I came to talk to you. I have been thinking about you soo much! I mean when Sean propos.." "Your engaged to Sean!I thought you hated him?" he said furious "Jay, when you left he talked to me. He helped me."   
Jay:"Forgot it. I'm tierd and I'm going to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
He left, leaving both of us with broken hearts.

The next day I had to talk to him. I went to his house. I know it was odd, I mean I was engaged. I had to talk to him thought. I walked up to his room. Room 27 on the second floor. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A very tierd version of Jay opend the door. He stood in the door way in his boxers that I gave him for his birthday. They were pink with red hearts that read "I will love you always". They made me want to run and kiss him, pick up where we left off. I turned around to leave shaking my head when he grabbed my arm.  
Jay:"Come in"   
Emma:"Alright" I walked into his room. _I havn't been here in ages _  
We talked for hours. He told me about the Army, and I told him about Degrassi. We all ahd graduated and he missed it. When we finished telling our stories he walked into his bedroom. He came back holding a necklace. It looked vagley(sp) familiar.  
Jay:"Do you rember the fight we got in and you threw this at me?" he said looking down at the necklace in his hand "I kept it. I had alwasy wished that you would come back." Both our eyes filled with tears. I got up to leave, walked half way then turned around.   
Emma:"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for 7 years... and now its too late!"  
Jay:"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year"   
Emma:"You wrote me?"  
Jay:"Yes, it wasn't over. It still isn't over!" (Kiss from the notebook, only inside, so its not raining)

I woke up next to Jay.  
Emma:"Jay this is like my favorite movie."  
Jay:"I know"   
Emma:"Jay I love you"  
Jay:"I know"   
Emma:"Jay, I can't live without you."  
Jay:"I know" We looked into eachothers eyes. We kissed one last time before Sean knew.

**Next time on an all new Webisode of Degrassi...**

What will Sean think?   
Sean:"Emma, I knew it. I knew you would get back at me for hurting you. But getting with Jay? Come on, I didn't hurt you that badly!"  
Emma:"Sean, I love him. You always told me to do whatever I needed to, just as long as I'm happy. I will only be happy if I am wiht Jay!"

**Will it be a happy ending? Or will things go terribly wrong?**  
Jay:"Emma, I knew this was a bad idea! Now your hurt!"  
Emma (with a broken rib, and laying in a hospital bed):"Jay, its not your fault. Who knew Sean would react this way."

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi **


	8. The Truth comes out

I missed Jay. I stood up with his green(?) eyes starring at me, telling me not to leave. I slowly started to get dressed. My shoes were somehow missing...  
Jay:"Emma, you know we don't have to tell Sean."   
Emma:"Yes I do. Have you seen my shoe?"  
Jay pointing toawrds the window:"Well, fine then. Just leave me here. Go off with him...again."  
Emma:"I will come back. I promise." _I hope_

I tried to sneak into our house. I slowly closed the door and turned to go into the kitchen.  
Emma(jumping about a foot in the air):"OMG Sean, you scared me!"  
Sean:"Why did you have to see him? I thought you loved me?"  
Emma:"I do, but I just needed to talk to him." a long pause "He told me he wrote me. Did he?"  
Sean:"Yeah...yeah he did. I didn't want you to read them adn leave me."  
Emma:"So you watched me pray every night for a year? Just sitting there in silence when I cried for hours thinking he was dead? Didn't it make you feel guilty when I went to the base everyday to see if I could find out if he was alive or dead!"  
Sean:"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"   
Emma:"SO YOU LIED TO ME INSTEAD! Sean I love Jay. I can't stay here with you anymore. I'll get my things and leave."   
Sean:"Emma, I knew it. I knew you would get back at me for hurting you. But getting with Jay? Come on, I didn't hurt you that badly!"  
Emma:"Sean, I love him. You always told me to do whatever I needed to, just as long as I'm happy. I will only be happy if I am with Jay!" I ran upstairs grabbed all my clothes off teh clothes rack and walked to the car with Sean screaming and following me around the whole time. I stuffed my clothes in the backseat of my new red Jeep Wrangler that Sean gave me as a birthday present.  
Emma:"Jay and I will come back later for the rest of my stuff." I said slamming my door. Sean ran up the street and was trying to chase my car. He threw a rock that he had found on the ground at my car. Everything went black...

I woke up to the smell of antiboitics and Jay's colonge. Jay looked down at me with a tear running down his cheek. "I've never cried this much over a girl" he said giving a little chuckle. "Emma, I shouldn't have let you go by your self.Emma, I knew this was a bad idea! Now your hurt!"  
Emma (with a broken rib, and laying in a hospital bed):"Jay, its not your fault. Who knew Sean would react this way." Apperently the rock Sean threw had hit me in the head and my car was totalled by a semi-truck comming the other way. I had barley escaped death, and my only proof was a broken rib. 

I spent about 3 months in the hospital. I had kept passing out and getting very bad chest pains. On my last day at the hospital I made my ways around saying ym goodbyes. Finally I had gotten to Jay. I ran and picked me up trying to to squeeze too hard. "I feel like a kid again" he wispered into my ear. I loved it when he wispered to me.  
Emma:"Jay, how did you find out about my car?" I had never gotten him to answer before.  
Jay:"I was comming to make sure you were alright when I saw it happen. I ran to your car and opend the door adn you feel into my arms. I'm really glad you drove the Jeep. The roll cage is in perfect condition. It helped save your life."  
Emma:"Wait, so I just fell out of the car?" I was trying to get the whole story straight.   
Jay:"Well, actually no. I kinda had to grab you out of the car. You could have died if I wasn't there."  
Emma:"You always end up saving my life."  
Jay:"haha yeah I guess I'm your hero."  
Emma:"No, you're my life saver." 

**On the all new Webisode of Degrassi **  
**Will Jay finally ask Emma the question he wanted to ask her when they were Teens? **  
Jay:"Emma, I have to ask you something.."   
Emma(in the kitchen cooking dinner):" Yeah hold on, I'll be right out."

**Is Emma alright? **  
Emma:"Jay, I dont feel so goo..." She falls to the ground."   
Jay:"Emma!"

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of degrassi. **


	9. Some powerful Questions

A couple of weeks have gone by and my ribs don't hurt anymore. Jay was there for me the whole time and he even stayed with me when it hurt to breathe. I think I honestly love him!

"Its my first day back and I already forgot something!" I yelled furiously as I went searching into my backpack.  
Jay:"What did you forget? I can drive back to your house and get it."  
Emma:"No its fine I just forgot my pain killers. I don't really need them anymore I guess."  
Jay:"Well Emma I was thinking... um do you want to(THE BELL RINGS AND BLOCKS OUT EVERYTHING JAY IS SAYING)all you can see is his hands and lips moving"  
Emma:"Im sorry Jay, um tell me later...I have to get to class" I said sluring my words. I gave him a quick kiss and then ran off to talk to manny.   
Manny:"So I heard you had kinda rough time latley." she said looking down at the floor, like she was ashamed of something."Em look.." "Manny I'm sorry. I never should have like ditched you adn everyone else. Its just Jay was there when I had a hard time and hes been here. I don't want you to feel left out at all. Come over tonight" I said inturupting her, what I needed to say was more inportant.  
Manny:"Um, no I can't sorry."   
Emma:"Oh(looking upset) well, uh another time then?"   
Manny:"I dunno, I'm kinda busy, but we'll see." she said almost runing into class to talk to Chester.  
_Why did I apologize to her? _

The day seemed like it lasted FOREVER! Until I finally saw his face.  
Jay:"Hey Em, um about what I was going to ask you..."  
Emma:"Oh yeah, omg I have to tell you something that Manny did. I can't belive her, she just said 'no I'm kinda busy' Wow who does that? I mean come on its only nice to say, oh well uhh nto tonigth but later this week, nto 'I'm too busy' wow I don't know why I even apologized to her! Oh wow sorry you were saying..."  
Jay:"Um, to get your mind off Manny, live with me." He said pushing the key into my hand."Please Em, this way I can make sure you don't get hurt.Please say yes"  
Emma:"YES! Are you kidding! I would never turn down the chance to live with my hero!" I said kissing him passonitly(sp). We were kissing in the halls until Ms. Hatzilakos(sp) came..  
Ms. H:"Um, guys, this is a school. Can you do that on your own time?(not in a mean tone like Mrs. Kwan would ahve said it, in a nice tone. haha)  
Jay and Emma:"Yeah sorry."

We arrived at his appartment when he opend the door. It was clean, kinda, and smelled nice, kinda. He opened a door which reveled a king size bed with a white comforter and dark blue pillows and a bear that said "Welcome to your new home Emma"   
Jay:"The bear I got while you were in the hospital. Its supposed to be for baby's, but I thought it was perfect for this occasion."  
Emma:"Haha thanks Jay. This is wonderful! I'm gunna start cooking dinner for us."  
Jay:"Alright, I'll uh be in here." I coudl tell Jay was neverus abotu something, kinda the same nervous Sean was before he asked me to marry him. Maybee its just that I moved in. Maybee.  
Jay:"Emma, I have to ask you something.."  
Emma(in the kitchen cooking dinner):" Yeah hold on, I'll be right out." I walked out wiping my hands on a dish towel.  
Jay:"Emma(gets down on one knee) will you marry me?"  
Emma:"Ye..Jay, I dont feel so good..." She falls to the ground.

I woke up laying on the bed with Jay standing over me.  
Jay:"Wow you pass out alot."  
Emma:"hah sorry, Jay, I will marry you."   
Jay:"Thats good because the ring is already on your finger."   
Jay adn Emma:"HAHAH"

**On the all new Webisode of Degrassi...**

Will someone ruin Emma's big day?   
:"Emma, please, think back to old times. I loved you adn you loved me."  
Emma:"Yeah but I've moved on.(slamming a random door in his face)

**Will Jay be honest with her? **  
Jay:", are you sure Emma doesn't know?"   
:"Positive. Now back to business..." (The screen goes black)

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi **


	10. Secrets

Emma:"Jay I love you soo much. There isn't anyone in the world I would rather be with." Just as I had finished saying my sentance there was a knock at the door.  
Sean:"Hey Jay, ready to go bowling?"   
Jay:"Uh yeah, let me change." he started to walk up to me and wispered in my ear "will you be ok with Sean in here?"   
Emma:"Yeah, im fine" I wispered back to him.  
Sean:"Hey Em, whats new?"  
Emma:"I'm engaged." I said coldly.   
Sean:"oh...Emma please think back to old times. I loved you and you loved me."  
Emma:"Yeha but I've moved on."   
Jay:"Ok I'm ready. You guys ok?"  
Sean and Emma:"Yeah were fine"(they both look away from eachother) 

**JAYS POV **

Sean and I had just left the apartemnet.  
Sean:"Jay she really loves you. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Jay:"Sean, if I have to be married to one person for the rest of my life, I deserve this one thing before I say 'I do'" We both get into my car and drive off.

We pull up to Manny's house. Manny and Ellie are waiting outside.  
Sean:"What if Ellie is different then she was like 8 years ago? I can't do this."  
Jay:"Come on you wuss" We both get out of the car as the girls walk down the driveway.   
Manny(to Jay):"Hey, so wanna have some fun?"(givining him a reallllllly flirty smile)  
Ellie:"So Sean, ready to go back to where we left off." We both look at eachother, smile and pick up the girls and race tot he bedrooms in the house. Manny and I were in her room while Ellie and Sean where in Ellie's. Manny and I had jsut started to kiss when Emma pooped into my head.  
Jay:"Manny are you sure Emma doesn't know?  
Manny:"Positive. Now back to business..." (The screen goes black)

**On the all new Webisode of Degrassi**

Will Jay's conscience cath up with him?   
Reverand:"Do you, Jason Hogart, take Emma Nelson to be your wife?  
Jay(loooong pause):"No, I can't. Emma I need to tell you something."  
**  
Will Manny confese? **  
Emma:"How could Jay do that with some worthless bimbo!"  
Manny(who is the maid-of-honor):"Uhh, I don't know... (shocked look)"

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi **


	11. The secrets unfold

EMMA'S POV

Jay and I have been engaged for about 6 months when we finally decided when we were going to get married. I had it all planned out, December 1st, in a chapel that faces a lake. The lake will be frozen and on top of it, written in pink silk flower "Emma and Jay, Till Death Do Us Part", or so I thought.

It was the night of our rehersal dinner. We all had gone out to eat. Me, Manny (the maid-of-honor), Paige (bridesmaid), Liberty (another Bridesmaid), Jay (the groom...of course), Sean (the best-man), Spinner (grooms-men), and Marco (another grooms-men) (haha I couldn't think of anyone else, so I just said Marco. haha). We were all sitting at the long table. Spinner stood up adn grabbed his glass "I propose a toast to the happy couple" the whole restraunt went silent and everyone was facing our direction "I know tomorrow is really your big day, but I figured since I'm not the best man I won't be able to make the first toast. SO I'm doing it now. I hope you guys have many happy years together. I also wish that you two will be able to share everything with eachother and never keep any secrets. Because as we all know, that is the main reason why most couples break up (looking at Paige, they had a divorce, then got back together). To marriage!" Everyone's glasses clinked and we all laughed and started talking again.  
Jay (to Sean):"You bone-head! You told Spin about me and Manny?"  
Sean:"No, he just overheard me on the phone with you. Sorry." Meanwhile Spinner is walking towards them...  
Sinner:"Wow Jay you are an idiot! Cheating on something that...hot!" All three of them look over at Emma who is laughing with the girls. I turened around adn saw all three of them looking at me. I gave Jay a flirtacious smile and blew him a kiss.  
Jay:"We arn't married yet. And anyway...what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

**THE BIG DAY!**  
All the girls and I were sitting in our hotel suite getting ready for the wedding. I was getting my hair done when Manny came running into the room.  
Manny:"TURN ON THE TV NOW!" she screamed. We all ran towards the screen and turned it on. There was a live broadcast outside of the church we where going to get married in. 

News Lady:"We are outside of Adam's Chapel where Emma Nelsen and Jay Hogart are going to be married in a couple of hours."   
Emma:"OMG I think I am going to DIE!" everyone laughs. "Alrigth time to finish getting ready." Manny turns off the tv and everyone continues to get dressed.

The huge chapel doors opened and I saw Jay at the end of the isle looking at me. I can't wait until tonight!  
I continued to walk down the Isle with my white strapless gown flowing behind me.

Reverand:"Emma Nelson do you take Jason Hogart to be your husband?"  
Emma:"I do :D"

**On the all new Webisode of Degrassi... **

**Will Emma forgive Jay? **  
Jay:"Emma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given in to peer presure."  
Emma:"IT WAS ONLY SEAN!"   
Jay:"Emma please forgive me..."

**Will Emma be forgiving when she finds out who Jay was with? **  
Emma:"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN MANNY!"  
Manny:"I just wanted to have fun..."  
Emma:"LEAVE ALONE...FOREVER!"   
**  
All this and more and the all new Webisode of Degrassi. **

The N  
Real.Life.Now.


	12. Backstabbing

Thanks guys...Heres more... be sure to send in Ideas because I'm running out. haha

I had been crying for what seemed like days. Everyday I would stay home from work and sit on the coach. My life was becoming a rutin(sp). Wake up, walk down stairs, turn on the tv, eat ice cream all day, order Pizza Hut, watch more tv, then go to bed. I was just about to grab my ice cream when there was a knock on the door. Just as I was getting u p the door flew opne and Jay came inside looking heart broken.

Jay:"Emma Wait!" I saw him and turned to run upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom.

Emma:"What Jay?" I said stopping adn looking back at him, feirsly.

Jay:"What I did...it was stupid and meant nothing to me."

Emma:"Yeha well then why did you do it?"

Jay:"I...I.." "Yeah thats what I thought."

Jay:"Emma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given into peer presure."

Emma:"IT WAS ONLY SEAN!"

Jay:" Emma please forgive me..."

Emma:" I"m not sure if I can" I said turning my back to him.

Jay:"Emma please just look at me" I slowly turned and saw him holding a beautiful silver necklace with a heart on the chain. The heart had a diamond at the bottom of the point and ingraved in small letters were "I love you and I'm sorry". I tryed to hard to seem uniterested."Emma I know I screwed up big time, btu please. I honestley love you and I never meant to hurt you. And I know what your thinking 'If you never meant to hurt me, why did you do it?' (I was secretly thinking that) I just wanted to haev one nigth of freedom befoer I get married and spend the rest of my life with the one person I love, you."

Emma:"Jay, I love you too. Just not right now." Jay looked me straight into the eyes, got up from hsi kneeling position, and kissed me. I got so caught up in the kiss that I kissed him right back. We seperated, our foreheads touching adn we both quietly wispered "I love you."

Jay and I were alseep upstairs in ym bed. I had forgiven him. The only thing I wore were the sheets and the neckalce he gave me. The doorbell rang and I wrapped myself up in the sheet, adn raced downstairs. I opened the door to see Manny holding a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Manny:"I thought me and the ice cream could cheer you up" she said pushing me out of the doorway and onto the couch. She grabbed one of the dirty spoons of the coffee table and dug into the ice cream.

Emma:"I know it was you" I said walking over to her. She ahd teh spoon turned upside down in her mouth. She slowly pulled it out and said "Well, come on Em. You know he's hard to resist." I was furious!

Emma:":"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN MANNY!"

Manny:"I just wanted to have fun..."

Emma:"LEAVE ME ALONE...FOREVER!" She left the house and turned around just before she closed the door. Jay was sitting at the top of steps. Manny waited for him to blow her a kiss or something, but he just turned his head adn looked at Emma through the bars on the banaster(sp). Jay walked down the steps in the same boxers he wore when I confesed about Sean adn I.

Jay:"I will always love you." He said running his hands through my hair._ I'll always love you too. No madder what_.

**On an all new Webisode of Degrassi**

**Will Emma and Jay finally get married?**

Jay:"I'm ready..and this time I wont say no."

**Will someything exciting happen?**

Emma:"Im bored."

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi.**

**The N**

**Real.Life.Now**


	13. What the hell!

ok so this post probally wont make scence until I post the next one...but I wanna see how you all react and how you like it.

I walked into the house, music blaring from the speakers, trying to find my antidote.(sp?) The floor was shaking from the sound system and my head was pounding harder than the bass. I kept searching for the one thing that kept me here. I walked from room to room, just drifting by the partiers. I walked around not noticing my surrondings, just searching. I opened a door where the lights were off and the covers where moving. I thought of investigating, but the sound of a door caught my interest. I turned around and just left the door wide open with the girl giggling out of pleasure. I turned to see my drug. My poison was sitting on the floor, writing away all my problems. I looked into the face of my hero, tears streaming down his face, holding a body. I studied the body. A note was lying on the ground. I carefully grabbed the note and slowly opened it. I tried to stay un-noticed. The note said _These crimision tears of mine mean nothing to you. As these heartfelt drops spill from my wrists you just sit and laugh. You act like I don't madder. I hate everything about you._ I looked at the women he was holding. She had blood running from her wrists and her legs. Suddenly my arm was twitching. I looked at the wrist attached to my body to see it covered with wounds. My white dress was drenched with _crimision tears. _I was the girl my poison was holding.

**On the all new Webisode of Degrassi. **

**What just happend?**  
Emma:"Jay, Help, I need your help!"

**Will Jay hear her?**  
Jay:"I want her back. I'm going to get her back"

**All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi./color **

**The N  
Real.Life.Now.**


	14. Was it all a dream

I woke up with drops of sweat running down the side of my face. I sat up in my bed with him laying next to me. I quickly turned on the light and looked at my wrists. Jay rose from his slumber.

Jay:"Em, whats wrong?"

Emma:"I just had a really bad dream...thats all" Jay leaned over adn hugged me tightly."Come on, I want to show you something." We got up and he lead me into the living room of our small one bedroom appartment. "Close your eyes" Hesitently I closed my eyes..."Ok Open" I opened my eyes to see a set of keys on the cofee table.

Emma:"What are these?"

Jay:"Just get your coat on adn I'll show you" I did as he said. We walked toward his car and he opend the door for me. He drove as I driffted to sleep.

I screamed as loud as I could "Jay Help! I need your help!" he couldn't hear me. I screamed louder, as teh crimsion rivers in my arms flew faster and faster. Jay arrived over where i was laying.

Jay:"I'll miss you Emma. Please...have fun in heaven." I screamed as the cascet door closed on my face. I was pounding on my door btu no one could hear me, then all I heard was Jay..."I want her back. I'm going to get her back"

I woke to Jay shaking me.

Jay:"Come on!" I quickly got out of the car and headed to a house with a for sale sign in the front.On top was a little red sign that said uSOLD/u I suddenly relized what he did.

Emma:"Jay! You Bought the house!"

Jay:"Yeah just wait, theres more." Jay lead me into a room that was fully decorated. I looked around to see a crib, rocking chair changing tables adn everythign else immaganable that you would find in a baby's room.

Jay:"Em, I'm ready to be a father." I wrapped my arms aroung Jay's neck iJay I love you/i

colorredbNext time on the allnew Webisode of Degrassi.../b

bIs Emma Ready for a baby/b

Jay:"So Em, what do you think?"

bWill Emma say how she feels/b

Emma:"Its...uh..."

b

All this and more on the all new Webisode of Degrassi./color

colorgreenThe N

Real.Life.Now./b/color


	15. THE END!

Jay:"Em, you ready for this?"

Emma:"Yeah..." I walked into the room adn turned off the lights...

(4 months later in the doctors office)

Dr Snider(my old doctor):"Well, Emma everythign seems to be progressing wonderfully." I looked at Jay who was standing by my side "There is one thing I am concerend about though..."The happyniess that filled my body was suddenly replaced with worry "The baby is extremely small for its age. But, it all mitght work out and the baby will be just fine." Jay sqeezed my hand tighter."I'll leave you two alone for a second" The doctor left the room.

Jay:"Em, the baby will be fine." He looked into my eyes as he strocked my hand.

Emma:"I know, but, what if its not."

Jay:"It iwll be. WOw I hate calling it "it""

Emma:"Jay you promised that we would be surprised."

Jay:"I know.(long pause)Ready to go home?"

Emma:"Yeah, I guess"

(5 months later, Emma is in a bed being rushed down the hospital corridor)

Doctor:"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out."

Jay:"Come on sweetie, you can do it!"

Doctor:"PUSH:"

baby:"whaaaa"(hahah i thought that was kinda funny) The doctor takes the baby to get it al cleaned up, while jay leans down and kisses emma on the cheek.

The doctor hands Emma a baby tightly wrapped in a blue blanket.

Doctor:"Congradulations, its a boy!"

Emma:"Jay, I have the perfect name..."

(about an hour later)

Jay:"So Sean Alex Hogart, are you ready to go home?"

Emma:"haha Jay, the doctor has to come back and make sure hes ready to go home"

Jay:"Fine..." The doctor walks in with a disapointed look on his face.

Doctor:"Well, um. Baby Sean's kidney isn't working that well... He'll need a transplant or else he'll die. I'm sorry."

Jay:"I'll do it."

Emma:"What! Jay do you know what your doing!"

Doctor:"No its perfectly safe if you guys have the same blood type, and we won't need both, just one."

Jay:"I'm fine with that. Just do teh blood test."

Doctor:"Well Jay, you unfortintly don't match, but Emma does."

Emma:"Then I'll do it. I'll give mine. Jay remember when you saved my life, now its time for me to save our son's."

THE END!


End file.
